Forbidden Love
by mockingjay9392
Summary: Lupa Academy, strict, honours its history,extremely disciplined. Chiron High, care-free, troublesome, not bothered about their history. The schools have been enemies ever since they both opened but what happens when they have to come together. Will they be enemies forever? Or will forbidden love form?


**Heyyyyy! It's me! And my new story! I have a good feeling about this one :)) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Jason's POV**

Lupa Academy, Jason's school. Strict, well-oiled, does the honourable thing, always makes sure that Lupa Wolff, the founder of the school, is proud of her students today. As much as Jason loved Lupa Academy and his entire friends there, he always felt pressured to do the right thing, humiliated if he ever did the wrong thing. He needed to let go. But he didn't know how… until he met Piper McLean (more commonly know as Piper Jackson). But stories are always better from the beginning are they not?

* * *

It was after the first week in Senior Year, so Jason and his friends; Reyna (black hair in a braid with obsidian black eyes); Gwen (dark ginger hair and green eyes); Dakota (brown hair and kool-aid stained lips); Hazel (curly cinnamon hair with amber eyes, like 24 carrot gold) and Frank; (military cut hair and brown eyes), thought it would be a good idea to go to the local mall. The local mall in Jupiter, New Rome was fairly big with cream shiny marble floors with orangey brown stripes making squares. The walls were a lighter cream with candle lit lanterns and hanging baskets filled with green plants, like ivy. A massive palm tree filled one of the squares in front of the malls most popular shop: Macy's.

Jason and his friends walked towards Macy's talking about new teachers, old teachers and what classes they had. "Do you think Miss Diana is hot?" Dakota asked, his kool-aid stained lips forming a smirk. "Well, she's alright…" Jason answered, "…but I wouldn't say she is hot!" Frank nodded in agreement, "She is a it too old for me…" Everyone gave him an odd look, "NOT THAT I WOULD REALLY DATE HER!" He practically screamed. Everyone laughed at him, poor Frank. He was never taken seriously. "What are you getting from Macy's, Jason?" Reyna asked sweetly, sliding up next to him and batting her eyelashes. "Erm…nothing really…" He replied, inching away from Reyna. He knew that she liked him; she made it so obvious despite everyone saying it. Oh man, Hazel & Frank, Dakota & Gwen! You and Reyna should get together! But did it come to anyone's mind that he didn't like Reyna? No!

* * *

Suddenly Fun, Fun, Fun by Pharrell Williams blasted out of nowhere and a group of teenagers ran in front of Macy's started dancing. **(A/N I'm really crap at dancing so bear with me here…) ** Since Jason wasn't a dancer he didn't know what the type of dancing they were doing was… a flash mob maybe? But it included bouncing around (gracefully), dancing in twos and dancing all together. There were a lot of dancers, certainly in the background, but there were 4 main ones. A boy with wild curly brown hair, a girl with blonde princess curls, another boy with tangled black hair and the last girl, who stood out to Jason the most, had flowing chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back.

**(A/N Link to Piper and Annabeth's outfits on my profile) **The boy with wild curly hair had Latino elf features and an impish grin. He wore a beige button down shirt, brown cargo pants with suspenders around his shoulders and red sneakers. The girl with blonde hair looked like a typical Californian girl with tan skin but her eyes ruined the image they were startling grey , she wore simple grey skinnys, a white lacy top (that flowed as she spun round), grey ballet flats, a heart locket and a simple gold ring on her first finger on her right hand with silver owl earrings.

The black haired guy had sea-green eyes and a dazzling smile that could easily make girls fall for him. In fact Jason thought he saw drool coming out of Gwen's mouth. He was wearing a green and black plaid shirt, black jean and green vans. The girl with brown hair had Cherokee features, gorgeous sin and amazing curves. Although from this distance he couldn't tell what colour her eyes were. She wore a BMO (from Adventure Time) dress with grey converse. Her left middle finger had an infinity ring and her right first finger had a ring with the words love inscribed it. In her dark brown hair she adorned a white flower crown.

As the BMO dress girl jumped in the air, spun and landed gracefully in the arms of the boy with sea green eyes, it marked the end of the performance and they were met with a massive round of applause. And the main 4 dancers walked towards the front of the crowd, that had gathered to watch them, and started to talk. "Hey guys! Thank you so much for watching!" The blonde girl shouted. "Yeah! It means a lot to us, that you all appreciate our dancing!" The black haired guy continued. "Also, if it's not to much trouble, could please donate to us in Percy's helpfully placed hat so that at our school, Chiron High, we can keep our dance project going!' The Cherokee girl said, her voice was melodic, Jason wondered if she was a singer. "And also, JOIN TEAM LEO!" The Latino boy said earning a slap across the back of his head from the girl with brown hair.

* * *

"Should've known they were from Chiron High." Gwen sneered, "Chiron High…" Reyna spat, Jason looked at Hazel who were just as disgusted as him. "They're just the same as us except they go to a different school." Hazel argued, "They're lower than us, Hazel!" Dakota scolded her, as they walked to Macy's. Suddenly someone slammed into Jason but since he had quick reactions he caught them. "Thanks…" The melodic voice entered his ears once more. He saw the girl was blushing and could finally tell what colour her eyes were they kaleidoscope. "You're welcome. Really good dancing by the way…" He said, trying and failing to be smooth. The girl smiled at him, "Thanks again…you can let go of me now…" She said, he hadn't realised that his arms were still wrapped around his waist. "Oh gods, I'm sorry!" He blushed.

"I'm gonna go before I make things more awkward than they already are…" She said as she started to away. "Can I at least get your name?' Jason asked, she smiled, thought about it, and then answered. "Piper, your's?" She asked then a masculine voice shouted from the group of dancers.

"Piper! Come on!"

"I'm coming drama queen!"

"Mom's ordered a pizza and I wanna be there while it's still warm!"

"I'm coming Percy! KEEP YOUR ASS ON!"

"Sorry about my brother…" Piper apologised.

"Jason Grace. My name's Jason."

"See ya round, Jason Grace." She said as she walked back to her friends, "Nice hair by the way!" She said to Hazel who smiled back at her.

Jason's thoughts were still on Piper at Macy's, on the journey, and at home. Jason didn't know that from that day forwards his affections for the girl would carry on growing. And never stop.

**First Chapter finished! Quite a lot of descriptions in there, but you knew what they were wearing, yeah… Anyway! Next chapter is Piper's POV! Follow, favourite & review! Links to Piper and Annabeth's outfits are on my profile!**

**Hugs, Kisses & Hippy Love! **

**-mockingjay9392**

Ɗ ℕ'ｨ ω ℜℜƴ ℬɘ ɦɨℙℙƴ


End file.
